


The Crystal Promise

by nibbler747



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake Marriage, Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, canon diverergence, crystal jutsu, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/pseuds/nibbler747
Summary: In his new position of Hokage, the last thing Kakashi expected was to be immediately pushed into marriage by the village elders. In a huge mix up, he accidentally ends up married to Orochimaru's former protege Guren.   Kakashi and Guren both learn that marriage is a lot different than what they had expected - could they possibly work this out?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Guren
Comments: 77
Kudos: 35





	1. A Dinner to Remember

Kakashi shook his head as he looked at the former Hokage. Although she was typically a master at hiding her emotions, there was a slight look of amusement on her face.

"No. The answer is no. I don't even know why we are talking about this."

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window from her former office. It was strange being there, knowing that this room that she had made her own over the past number of years was no longer hers. She entered the position completely apprehensive, and that tradition now appeared to pass on to her successor. The window showed the streets full of activity. The rebuilding work had begun, and the village was starting to take on a spirit of energy and hopefulness once again.

"Kakashi" she begun gently. "You must understand why the elder council is pushing for this. So many people were killed during the last ninja war. It's now a period of growth and expansion."

"Yes, I understand that, but I don't know why this growth and expansion has to personally involve me?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I think you know why."

Kakashi looked at her exasperated.

"One of the most talented ninja to come out of this village. Of course they would like to see those genes passed on.

"Well at least you managed to bypass this headache."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in a challenge. "What do you mean Kakashi?"

Kakashi started flushing red. He had somehow talked himself into a bit of a pickle. "I mean, you're one of the great Saanin, and the best medical nin in the world as far as I'm concerned. I'm sure you could ummm...outsmart everyday biology if you wanted to" he stuttered quickly.

Tsunade walked right up to him and crossed her arms. "And why would I need to trick basic biology Kakashi?" she said slowly, her face not letting on any emotion.

"Oh God...you wouldn't, - I mean yes, but not that you couldn't handle it, or were up to it. i mean...you know, we really need to go over the current mission list handover to me shouldn't we?" He shuffled his papers desperately trying to change the subject.

Tsunade laughed as she sat back down. She poured herself a cup of tea from the steaming teapot that lay upon her, now his, desk.

"I'm not a mother. I've always known this about myself. It's not something I desire. My path lay elsewhere."

"Well" Kakashi sighed. "I don't really feel parenthood is my path either. I don't appreciate them trying to pressure me into this."

"I think it's just them looking out for the future of this village. Of course they want one of their most celebrated ninja and now Hokage to be married and have children. It looks favourably on the village and its path forward. You are the leader now."

"That doesn't mean that I have to personally take care of this issue. This situation is ludicrous."

Tsunade touched his hand softly. "Hear me out. Why don't you just entertain their proposal for a little bit. They will get tired after a period of time and let it go. Trust me. I've dealt with them for years. It's better for their egos if they know that you at least listened to them."

"I'm the Hokage now. Doesn't that come with any power? I should be able to just say no."

"Of course, you could just say no. But then that comes with consequences. Consequences of them nagging you endlessly with no end in sight. And, let's just say, they have a lot of time on their hands."

Kakashi sighed. "So what do I have to do?"

Tsunade smiled. "Step one, meet a few ladies."

* * *

They walked along the path as the sun started coming up in the horizon. Kakashi looked at his former partner as he walked beside him with a mischievous smile that was a little too bright. Yohiko the village elder trailed slightly behind them.

"Don't even say it."

"I didn't say anything. Nothing at all" Yamato replied with a smirk. "But..."

"Please shut up."

"I never thought I'd see the day when 'the Kakashi Hatake' would need help meeting women. I know it's been a while but letting the elders pick for you? I knew you must be a bit hard up but this?" Yamato chuckled. "You asked me along, so does that make me your wingman? Do you have any profiles you want me to look over?"

"Tenzou..."

"What are your requirements? Female. Breathing. Likes questionable reading materials. Or better yet – cannot read. That way you won't get in trouble. " Yamato scratched his head. "Hmmm….You know, don't tell Ino, but the upcoming town has a beautiful flower shop. You might want to pick up a bouquet. Most suitors are polite that way."

Kakashi sighed and looked at his friend who was having way too much fun with this.

"I mean though, that's kind of lame for the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf isn't it? We should have you ride in on something magnificent - like an elephant."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Or I could create some sort of palanquin with my mokuton. Make it all fancy with carvings and such." He put his finger to his mouth in thought. "We'd need porters to carry you, it's nothing a few clones couldn't do right? Have them look like you – give the ladies a taste of what's coming to town."

"That's it!" Kakashi leaped and tackled his friend to the ground. The two rolled on the dusty path in a tussle, in which Yamato was still howling with laughter.

"Stop it!" Yohiko said sternly. As the senior elder of the Hidden Leaf, it was imperative that they make a good impression on the Hidden Grass Village. There were so many strained relations after the war, and everything was on shaky footing.

"You are the Rokudaime!" she hissed. "Act with respect. You cannot come to the village covered in dust and dirt. You are representing the Hidden Leaf. And, I might add you are meeting their princess."

"You are quite the prince" Yamato choked out in a fit of laughter.

Kakashi put him in a headlock, his hat falling to the ground. "That would make you my dorky court jester wouldn't it then."

"Enough!" Yohiko yelled with finality. The two men put stopped and guiltily stepped away from the other. "Act with some modicum of respect." The elder glared at the two men who now looked more rumpled than could be considered appropriate. It was apparent that the Rokudaime was not taking this visit too seriously. Perhaps some additional information would peak his interest. "You know she is no ordinary princess"

Kakashi and Yamato both stared at her blankly.

"Her beauty is famous amongst the nations. I'm surprised you have not heard of her." She stalked off ahead of the two men.

Yamato turned to Kakashi. "Did you know about this?"

"It's the first I've heard." The two men continued walking in silence, before Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "You know, we wouldn't want to be rude. Maybe that flower shop you mentioned is not a bad idea."

* * *

"Guren, I need to talk to you."

The village elder and her employer for the past year beckoned her to come over to his desk. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk which was streaming with papers. After the war, she was looking for a place where she and Yukimaru could live in peace. The Village Hidden in the Grass fit the bill. It was a small village that didn't have many enemies. They needed people who knew how to get things done, and the protection of the village always needed to be upgraded. After some convincing she had found her place. Of course, each place wasn't without its own eccentricities. In the case of the Village Hidden in the Grass it came in the form of a young lady named Koharu.

Guren sat down and gave a warm smile to Kaito. "Yes Kaito-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He smiled and clasped his hands together. "I think luck is finally smiling upon the Hidden Grass Village. We are having important dignitaries coming from the Land of Fire. Very important indeed. It appears that this visitor is interested in meeting –"

"-Let me guess. A beautiful young lady?" Guren finished.

Kaito smiled. "Well yes. But as you know, that brings on some complications."

Guren wrenched her hands. Complications was the understatement of the year.

"The Land of Fire is such a powerful nation. It is imperative that this goes well. We can't have what happened last time occur again. An alliance with them would bring such prosperity and prestige to our small nation."

"Who is coming from the Land of Fire?"

"There are three people coming. What's important is that I need you to run interference with between them and Koharu. Keep the conversation flowing nicely. Don't let her get too off track. You know what I mean."

Guren raised her eyebrow. "You know that's easier said than done."

"And I know you are a very clever woman. Attend the dinner as her attendant. Keep the conversation light and jovial. It would be in all our best interests if we could seal the deal as soon as possible. I really don't want a repeat of last time."

A look of worry passed between them. It would be a miracle if tonight was not a total unmitigated disaster.

* * *

Guren carefully pinned a jewelled barrette into Koharu's chestnut locks. She stood back and observed the young lady. Breathtaking would be an understatement. Porcelain skin, lustrous long chestnut hair, cornflower blue eyes, the hourglass figure toned to perfection. It was too many perfect features for one person. She would be picture perfect if only she didn't open her mouth.

"You look stunning as always my lady." Guren lightly softened a curl that was flowing down her shoulder.

Koharu turned and gazed at herself in the mirror. "I guess it will do" she said as she finished fixing her hair. She turned to Guren. " What do you know about this man? Is he young? Is he good looking? The last man that came by was so old and boring."

Guren put the remaining hair clips away. "I'm not sure. I wasn't told too much information. But –"

"-Yes?"

"I will be joining you this time. So you won't be stuck by yourself."

Koharu squealed with happiness. "Oh yes! That's wonderful! But Guren, you can't go for dinner like that!"

Guren looked down at her favourite outfit. Her standard green coat with red dress and boots was good for day to day wear but Koharu was right, it wasn't really a dress meant for a formal dinner. To be honest, she didn't really own too many dresses that would fit the bill. Formal dinners were not really common occurrence for her. She lived a simple life with Yukimaru.

"You're right; I should rush home and change. I don't have anything too fancy though, but I'm sure I can pull something together."

"Nonsense." Koharu exclaimed pulling her to her massive closet. "I have tons of dresses in here that should fit you nicely. Let's see." She began flipping through the dresses. "What colour would look best on you."

"It doesn't really matter. All eyes will be on you. Just find your simplest dress and I will wear that."

Koharu continued flipping through the dresses when her eyes suddenly lit up. She pulled out a simple navy blue gown. "It's small like you. This was my dress when I was sixteen, and I was a little shorter and a little less-" She stared at Guren's bust and smiled "-Blessed."

Guren sighed and took the dress and walked over to the floor length mirror and held it up against herself. The cast-off dress was beautiful. Simple in its design, but very elegant. She had never owned something so fancy. The dress came with a beautiful silk blue shawl that she could drape over her shoulders.

"Now Koharu. You know your last meeting with a suitor went a little…."

"Pfft. He was such a bore."

"Well, boring aside, we don't know how this gentleman will be. He's important, and it's imperative that we have a good dinner with them. Be polite, and Koharu"

"Yes"

"There is mystery in not speaking too much. Keep them wanting more."

Koharu rolled her eyes as she looked at her image in the mirror. Being quiet was no fun, and if she was stuck meeting these boring men time after time, she was going to have a little fun doing it.

* * *

Koharu and Guren walked up to the main hall where the dinner reception was to take place. A maid approached them outside the door.

"Your guests have arrived. They were greeted by Kaito, and are now enjoying a drink at the table." She gave Koharu a little wink. "I think you won't be disappointed this time from what I can see."

Koharu broke out into a big smile. She adjusted the bust of her dress. "Finally, I'm going to have a little fun here! And look Guren, two guys! There's one for you too!"

"Koharu -" Guren started.

Koharu had already launched herself into the room. Guren took a step forward and stopped dead in her tracks.

Kakashi.

The Copy Ninja. The Man of a Thousand Jutsu. The new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

She quickly ducked back out of the room. She could not reveal herself to him. It would be a disaster. Surely he would remember their battle with three tails. Then would come the questions, the explanations, interrogation of her past loyalty to Orochimaru. It would risk her new position with the Hidden Grass if they knew the truth about her. She had managed to keep her dark past hidden from them.

She peered into the room again for confirmation. A gorgeous table had been set for six people. Kakashi and his partner and an older woman had stood up and were greeting Koharu. She squinted at his partner. He looked familiar too. He was that shinobi that possessed the mokuton from Orochimaru's experiments.

"Why are you hiding by the door. Come on in here!" Koharu beckoned.

The two men looked towards door. She stood against the wall outside the room, pulled up her dresses shawl, and wrapped it over her head, so that it also covered her mouth, only revealing her eyes. Would this be enough?

"Come here already! You're being rude!"

Subtlety was never one of Koharu's strong traits. She walked up to the trio that were standing by the table. She bowed slightly.

"My apologies for arriving late. My name is Yuna. I am Koharu's attendant. I am here to accompany her, and to answer any questions you may have about the Hidden Grass Village."

The men nodded in greeting.

Koharu looked at her puzzled. Guren walked over and joined their arms pulling her towards her seat at the table. "Play along" she whispered. "It's a game, it'll be fun."

"But why are you covering your face? The shawl is not meant to be worn that way you know."

"It's a sign of respect to you. You know these meetings are full of old time traditions. This is one of them." She hoped her lie would be enough to keep her quiet at least temporarily.

Koharu gave her an unsure look but continued to her seat. She sat down and then nudged Guren. "Well at least from what I can see of his face, he looks really cute. A big improvement over the last one."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Thank-you for having us. I have not spent much time in the Village Hidden in the Grass before. From what I've seen so far, it is lovely."

Koharu laughed. "Well, it's kind of boring really. The name fits, there is a lot of grass here. But you come from the Land of Fire? And from the Hidden Leaf Village? That sounds terrible. Like what a bad combination! Dry leaves and fire? Why live there? It must be smoky all the time. Can't they put out the fire?"

Kakashi looked at Yamato who had his mouth open dumbfounded. "Umm….well – it's not literally on fi-"

"Oh my lady!" Guren interrupted laughing. "Please Lord Hokage, you are not used to Lady Koharu's sense of humour. Her wit is often leans on the dry side."

"How can wit be wet?" Koharu quipped.

"Anyways" Guren said continuing "The Village Hidden in the Grass is truly a jewel. If you get the chance, you must check out the shrine in the village centre and the waterfall. I'm sure Koharu would love to show them to you."

Koharu clearly not listening was staring at the silver haired man sitting across from her. "What happened to your eye? You have a big scar running through it?"

Kakashi blushed slightly. "Oh that, it's an injury from my youth. I got slashed with a kunai across my eye."

"Well good thing they grow back right?"

"My eye?" Kakashi paused and then chuckled, "You're right, your humour is very-"

"No really. I've seen it with my own eyes with a lizard! It's good to know in case I ever lose a finger or something." She smiled sweetly at Kakashi.

"You're so funny Lady Koharu" Guren croaked weakly. She could see from the puzzled looks on their faces that her story was starting to crumble. She would need to work hard to steer the conversation properly. It was obvious that she had not taken her less is more advice to heart.

"Lord Hokage, it might interest you to know that the Village of Grass is known for-"

"Oh God, nobody cares about this stuff. They just want to relax and have fun, am I right?" She winked at Kakashi and then turned towards Yamato. "Yamato-sama, do you happen to be single?"

"What? Who me?" Yamato suddenly flushed red. " I..er…well I guess you could say that."

She squealed. "Perfect! I mean, my attendant here is always so uptight, and I was thinking was what she needs is a really good –"

"Koharu!" Guren hissed, her cheeks starting to flush as well. Hopefully her make-shift veil was hiding her face. Controlling her idiotic questions was one thing, but her love of risqué topics would completely destroy this meeting. This was not a conversation to be having with a possible suitor, let alone one that was a Hokage.

Kakashi clapped his hands together, happy for opportunity to get back at the earlier teasing from his friend. "Yes, Ten-I mean Yamato happens to be very single. And if I catch what you're implying, and I think I do, she won't be disappointed. He did earn a nickname around the bathhouses for his –"

"Senpai!" Yamato croaked. "Oh my God…can we not?"

"Oh my goodness" Yohiko interrupted. "I've just been catching up on old times with Kaito here. What did I miss?"

The group went silent. Kakashi was smiling at his friend, and both Yamato and Guren were looking down at their dinner plates.

Koharu gave Kaito a defiant smile. "We were just discussing Yamato-sama's –"

"Assets" Guren finished.

"Oh his Mokuton!" Yohiko said. "It is such a blessing to possess Lord Hashirama's Kekkei Genkai."

"Oh yes, everyone is grateful for Yamato's wood" Kakashi added.

Guren choked on her wine. She looked at Kakashi who looked like he was having the time of his life. Who knew the Rokudaime had a dirty sense of humour.

Yamato put his head between his hands. "Please stop."

"Wood?" Koharu exclaimed. "What wood? I thought we were talking about his-"

"-Look at the time!" Guren said standing up. "I know you had a long trip in, and we don't want to keep you from getting a proper rest. It was our honour to dine with you. "

"Oh yes!" Yamato said jumping upwards. Koharu started eyeing him up and down. "It was a long trip, and we are both exhausted. Thank you so much for your hospitality. Dinner was delicious."

"Koharu, Kaito, Yuna -the pleasure was ours. I must say, this evening was very entertaining. Thank-you" Kakashi nodded at the two women and man.

As Kakashi and Yamato were saying their goodbyes to Kaito, Guren rushed towards the door. She needed to get out of there, and she couldn't afford to run into Kakashi again. Between Koharu likely to blurt out something stupid and the fact she had to conceal her identity it was just asking for trouble.

She quietly walked down the main hall and put her hand on the door handle to exit outside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around.

"Long time no see." Kakashi pulled down the shawl from around her face. "Guren."

**A/N: So this is literally the first fic of this ship which I know is totally random. I just always thought that these two looked cute together. This fic is meant to be light and funny and hopefully sweet. Reviews would mean the world to me. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Unlawfully Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Guren's talk at the temple doesn't go as expected

"Long time no see." Kakashi pulled down the shawl from around her face. "Guren."

Her blue locks fell free as her shawl dropped around her shoulders framing her flushed face. Although he had battled her in the past, he had never gotten this close to her before. He hadn't realized that she was so striking in person. Her dark eyes were staring angrily back at him.

"My name is Yuna" she said in a hushed tone. "You must be mistaken."

"There is no mistake here. I don't forget people I've fought."

She stepped back. There was no hiding the fact that he knew who she was, but she was not about to show any weakness. She smirked defiantly. "Maybe you only remember people you couldn't beat Lord Hokage."

That smile. It spoke to a confidence that shouldn't be there for a person who had just been caught lying. This was the woman he remembered. He lightly grabbed her arm, and pulled her outside the door to escape any listening ears.

"Why are you here?" he said tensely. "Were you sent as a spy? After working with Orochimaru, I can only imagine which bastard you are working with now."

She pulled her arm back from out of his grip. "I'm not a spy." She edged slowly backwards away from him.

"And why should I believe you? Why did you go by the name Yuna? Do they know of you? Your past with Orochimaru? Because if not, I'm sure I can tell them a very interesting story."

"This is none of your business. Just stay out of this" she snapped.

"You made this my business when you came to a dinner pretending to be someone else. I think you have some explaining to do, because I'm sure you are not a woman they want their dear dense princess around."

"I can explain…it's just-" she looked back into the darkness of the courtyard. If people saw her, they would wonder why she was talking to the Hokage. She couldn't risk letting her past history out. It would ruin everything and she would need to start her life all over again. It was a risk she was not willing to take. She would need to give him some explanation, but now was not the time for that. "Listen, I have to go."

Kakashi reached out and grabbed her arm again. The look on her face stopped him in his tracks. The Guren he remembered was ruthless. She would have at least attempted to encase him in crystal by now. There was something different in her eyes. Her actions were so measured.

"Listen. I will talk to you. Please. I just can't here. Not right now. There too many people around and I need to get back home." She paused and looked down and bit her lip. A silence passed in the air between them before she lifted her eyes back and stared at him straight. "Yukimaru is waiting for me."

"Yukimaru?" Kakashi mouthed. He was the boy who had the power to partially control the three beasts. He did not know what had become of him when Guren and he had disappeared. He had always assumed that she had dropped him at an orphanage as a best case scenario. "He's still with you?" he asked.

"Yes", she said softly. "I don't normally leave him alone in the evening, but today was a special circumstance." She looked up at him. "Can we talk tomorrow? I promise that I will show up and explain everything to you. We can meet at the temple in the morning. Just after sunrise. Nobody is there at that hour."

"Morning?" he groaned. "Of course no one should be there at that hour, it's too damn early." He looked at her hopeful face that was beginning to fall. "Alright." he relented. "I'll be there. But if you try to slip me, I will find you. I can assure you of that."

Guren stepped backwards and gave him a half smile. "Just like you found me the last time right?" She laughed, turned around and started walking into the darkness.

"I wasn't looking!" Kakashi yelled after her. He caught himself smiling. Did he just let her go? He watched her as her figure faded away into the night. Something inside him was telling him that she would be there tomorrow.

* * *

Kakashi stretched his arms out in a full body yawn as he walked towards the shine in the centre of the village. It was a crime to be awake so early, and he couldn't believe he was doing it for someone he wasn't sure was even going to show up.

Last night had been an interesting experience. It was apparent that the village was doing everything to impress him. From the fine quarters he stayed in to the ornate dinner that they had prepared for them. And then there was their princess. There was no doubt that she was extremely beautiful, but he couldn't imagine spending any extended period of time with her. Conversations with her would have him volunteering to lead S-Class missions himself.

And then there was Guren. She was the last person he was expecting to see, and her behaviour was puzzling. Her and Koharu conversed with ease, which spoke to a relationship that was not just put on for tonight. She must have been there for some time to gain that level of trust. The fact that she was acting as an adoptive mother to Yukimaru, might be the most rattling fact of all. Guren - the woman who wanted to be Orochimaru's vessel.

He walked past the torii gate and entered the ornate wood building. She had been right in her recommendation of seeing the shrine. It was extremely beautiful, with intricate carvings covering the doors on either side. He walked into the main hall. The sun was shining through the windows and lighting up the inside with a soft dewy light. His eye was drawn to the corner of the room. She was sitting there quietly wearing a simple blue yukata looking out the window.

Looks were so deceiving. From this vantage point she looked so innocent. So demure. One would never guess that she was such a deadly kunoichi.

He cleared his throat. "Guren" he called out.

Guren turned her head and quickly got up. She walked up to Kakashi and bowed before him.

"Thank-you for meeting me here," she said softly.

"I had a feeling this is a story that I needed to hear."

"Lord Hokage-"

"-Please call me Kakashi" he interrupted.

She looked at him unsure. "Kakashi, it's really not much of a story. After the battle with the three tails Yukimaru and I left. We sought out a place where we could live in peace. We found that place here in the Hidden Grass Village. I work as an advisor. They are a small village, and their defense is not so strong. This is where I was able to utilize my skills to help. That's it. That's all there is to this."

"I find this hard to believe. You were known for being so ambitious. You were one of Orochimaru's most loyal pupils. Am I to believe that you just decided to give that all up and live the simple life? I'm sorry, it just sounds unlikely to me."

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you. People change. I'm not the same person I was before."

"Then what was last night all about?" Kakashi asked "Hiding your face? Changing your name? Those are not actions of a truthful person."

"I mean, they don't know everything. I may have left certain elements of my past from them. Parts that they may not find too desirable in an employee."

"From what I heard from Sasuke, you are very clever and keeps your cards close to your chest. But he did also say that you're a complete sociopath. "

She clenched her fist. "That's rich coming from him. He's not exactly -"

"-I'm inclined to believe him. I mean, our first meeting, and it was full of lies. Lies about who you are, your position, what Koharu is?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, about what Koharu is?"

"Trying to pass her off on unsuspecting gentlemen weren't you?"

"Pass her off! You're being ridiculous. She's very desired and sought after. You should be so lucky to be with such a person."

"A person who thinks the Land of Fire is literally on Fire? Please."

"Koharu may have her shortcomings, but she is a fine person. What about you? You were not one I would expect that would need some sort of "arrangement" to get married. But after speaking to you, maybe I'm not so surprised after all. You're not as charming as you look."

Two elders quietly approached outside the room watching the pair argue from a distance. Yohiko turned to Kaito. "Did you know of this? That these two knew each other previously? That Guren had worked with the Great Saanin - Orochimaru?"

Kaito watched the scene with keen interest. When Guren had arrived in the village, she had not said much about her past. He was a shrewd man though, he knew that people were not often forthcoming. With some subtle investigation he learned about her past, but kept that information in his pocket. He had also learned of her powerful Kekkei Genkai, but he could not find out too much more about its history and had not heard of anyone else with it. It was valuable, and it was something that would be of great use to their village. As he got to know Guren more though, he learned of her competence in getting things done, and her keen eye for strategy and organization. She had been an asset.

"No, I did not. This conversation has been very enlightening" he lied. "I assure you I will be having words with Guren regarding this." He continued watching Kakashi and Guren, and then gave a small smile to his old friend. "Is it my eyes, or are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Yohiko looked at the arguing pair. "What besides them looking like they are a few steps away from pulling kunai out in the middle of the temple?" she joked.

"Their bodies are turned towards each other. They are mirroring each others actions. Both of them have their shoulders back. Feet pointed to each other" Kaito said. "Tale as old as time."

Yohiko turned and watched them with fresh eyes. Her old friend was right. There appeared to be some attraction there. Kakashi, she knew would be too stubborn to see it. "Sparks are all well and good, but it appears these two are two steps away from killing each other. Besides, a union with Guren is not the objective. The village will be properly united by a union with Koharu."

"When Guren came to us, she pledged a loyalty to our village. For her and Yukimaru. It was a serious matter, punishable by death. As far as we are concerned, she is nobility here now."

Yohiko laughed. "Oh that sounds like a suddenly convenient arrangement. What are we even talking about. Neither of them would ever consider this."

"Think of the benefits. Our village will gain protection and prestige from this union. Your village will now have a shinobi with a unique Kekkei Genkai and a new wife for the leader. It's win-win."

"Well I know for one, the Hokage will never agree to this. It was difficult enough to get him to agree to even look for a suitable arrangement."

"And why do they have to know?"

Yohiko balked. "What are you talking about?"

"These children think they know best about these things but they don't. Sometimes they need a bit of a push. It was that way when we were young, and things turned out didn't they? One learns to love over time."

"Times have changed Kaito-sama." Yohiko looked at her friends determined face. "You can't possibly be suggesting what I think you are. Tricking them into marriage?"

"I mean, what's the saying? Do now, ask for forgiveness later?"

"That's if they don't skin us alive!"

"Well I would be more worried about Guren. She looks like she has a temper."

"That she does. But if this goes correctly, she'll be the Hidden Leaf's problem after that."

Yohiko tapped her finger to her mouth. "They could just cancel it after it happens. We need to make a scene of sorts. Something that would be politically embarrassing, it's the only way this will stick, if you somehow manage to get them wed."

"Ok, well I'll handle the wedding arrangements. You handle the 'political fallout' plans. I'll be back in twenty minutes. You just make sure they don't leave – or kill each other."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Oh yes, my dear friend. We are."

* * *

Guren glared at the man who was turning out to be so infuriating. Why couldn't he just leave sleeping dogs lie and get out of the village.

"Listen. Obviously you are not interested in Koharu. So why don't you just go on your merry way, and let the rest of us live our lives out in peace."

Kakashi tapped his mask with his finger. "I don't know. I just have this feeling you are up to something. You don't seem the type to quietly live in a village. Unless you are spying for someone."

"God, you're infuriating! How did you become Hokage anyways? Are you the best the Hidden Leaf has to offer? Naruto is the hero of Hidden Leaf. And he's a lot more personable."

"Eh. Naruto loves everybody. He's not the best judge of character. I mean he liked you. So something must be seriously wrong with his radar."

"You're such a bastard –"

The door creaked. "What are you two doing here?" a voice called.

Guren and Kakashi turned to see Kaito and Yohiko walking in with a third man, a monk, holding a large platter of fruits and vegetables.

"Guren!" Kaito said sternly. "You two should not be in here dressed like this. It's disrespectful. " Kaito turned to Kakashi. "My apologies, Lord Hokage, Guren should have mentioned this to you. This temple is very special and we require special robes to be worn here." He yelled out to the distance. "Please bring the spare robes for them."

Guren looked at Kaito confused. She had been to the temple many times, and it had never had to be in formal robes. Was this a new requirement? Why had she not been informed?

Another monk scurried in holding two formal kimonos for them. He handed them to Kaito.

She turned and looked at Kakashi, and Yohiko had already taken off his jacket, and was wrapping the ornate looking black kimono on him. The colour suited him nicely. He would be quite dashing, if he wasn't such an ass.

She turned and was handed a beautiful heavy white kimono covered in beautiful light blue blossoms. It was gorgeous and detailed, and puzzling at the same time.

"This is so-"

"-Just go in the back room and put it on. There is a certain level of decorum and formalness required when dealing with Hokage. I thought you knew better" Kaito said sternly.

He looked annoyed with her. She didn't want him asking further questions on why she was speaking with the Hokage alone, but she had better think of a story soon. It was probably best just to comply with his requests without questions. She went to the back room, and put on the heavy white kimono.

She walked back into the room to see the first monk had set up a table and placed the platter on it. There was incense now burning on the table in a long holder.

"Come here dear" Yohiko beckoned. "Pin this in your hair; it goes nicely with the kimono." She pulled an ornate long floral jewellery piece and tied it into her hair. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Beautiful."

A look of sadness passed across her Yohiko's face. She was about to change this young woman's life and she had absolutely no idea. It was cruel in a way, but it was best for the village. She would need to put her personal misgivings aside. She nodded toward the men standing at the table. "Go, I'm sure you do not want to displease Kaito any further."

Kakashi was standing looking at the ornately set table. "Thank you for this, but it really is not necessary, I did not want to cause you any trouble. I only wanted to see the beautiful temple."

"Oh no, please, the honour is ours. Please, it would be our great honor to perform a blessing for you today. It would signify to us a strong friendship and alliance between our two nations."

Kakashi nodded. He didn't want to cause any trouble, and they had been such good hosts to them. He heard a light tinkling noise, and looked to his right to see Guren approaching. He stopped breathing for a moment. She looked so beautiful in her white robe, and her hair tied high. It almost made him forget the argument they were having mere moments before.

Guren gave a deep bow to the monk and then Kakashi. "I'm sorry about earlier, I did not realize the formalities. I do hope you can forgive this misstep Hokage-sama"

It was a complete switch. Back was the overly formal woman that was there last night. It was for show. What he really wanted was to complete his conversation with the real Guren.

"Of course" he replied softly bowing to her.

"Please Hokage. It would be our honour to complete this blessing. Guren, as you brought the Hokage to our temple, you will be part of the ceremony" the monk said softly.

"Yes, please let's move forward" Kakashi responded.

The monk started chanting a prayer softly. Kakashi stole a look down at Guren beside him. She looked so flustered in this moment. Her kimono fell on her beautifully, with her hair pulled back with the jewelry, she looked quite stunning. He looked away, but then caught her staring back at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

He nudged Guren's elbow slightly. "Caught you staring. Maybe I am as charming as I look?" he whispered.

Her eyes flared wildly as she stared back it him. She opened her mouth to retort, but saw Kaito's stern face on the other side of her. She turned her attention back to the monk. He was now pouring tea into a number of cups. This seemed different than any blessing ceremony that she had seen before. Perhaps it was something special that was done for dignitaries?

The monk gestured to the cups. Kakashi and Guren both took a sip from their cups. The monk nodded for them to continue. Obediently the complied to the monks requests, eager to get the ceremony over with. The monk kept adding new cups and asking them to drink, first Guren, then him, back and forth. Kakashi sighed. Between all the rituals, chants and drinks this blessing was starting to get really long.

The monk nodded at Kaito and Yohiko. "It is done."

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Well, thank-you so much. The temple is beautiful and thank-you very much for this blessing ceremony. I should really be finding my partner now. He must be looking for me. We need to start making our way back to Konoha."

"Of course, the honour is all ours. Let us guide you out of the temple""

The group of four walked to the door of the temple, Yohiko swung it open with a big swing. Kakashi stepped back in shock. It appeared that the entire village was standing outside the temple.

Kakashi turned to Guren. "What is going on? Why are there so many people here?" he whispered.

Guren's face paled at the site. Everyone was there. It appeared not a single person from the village was missing. Even all the children were not in school but there in front of the temple. She spotted Yukimaru waving at her. Koharu was standing near the front next to a very flushed Yamato with a grin on her face.

"I have no idea" she whispered back.

Kaito went in front. "Thank-you everyone coming. It is an auspicious day indeed. We are proud to announce the blessed union between the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass with the marriage of Hokage Kakashi Hatake to our very own Lady Guren. Please join us in celebrating!"

The whole crowd broke out into a cheer. Kakashi's face went white. How could he not see it? The outfits, the cups, the monk. How could he be so trusting? Blessing ceremony, it had all been a ruse. And Guren? Was she in on this all along?"

He turned to her, to see her face completely white with shock, her whole body shivering. She clutched his arm tight to hold herself up. "I think I'm going to pass out" she whispered.

From her appearance - apparently not.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate if you could drop a review for this story! It really helps motivate me! Thanks again!**


	3. The Honeymoon Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wedding takes a dark turn when Yukimaru is involved.

Guren took a big breath. Her eyes were closed and all she could feel was her heart racing. Her skin was starting to feel damp from the cold sweat her body had broken into. She stroked her palm against the ground. It felt hard and smooth with ridges in it- wood. She must be inside, but why did she feel hot? Her clothes felt like a lead weight across her chest.

She opened her eyes to see a pair of dark eyes leaning over her. Kakashi. He was kneeling next to her, his eyes darting back and forth from her to a window. She looked forward and saw an ornate shrine ahead of her. They were back in the temple, but how did she get there. She tried to push herself up.

"Slowly…don't get up too fast. Here take a sip of this." Kakashi passed a cup of cold water to her. "We don't need you fainting again."

She took a sip of water, and her body immediately started to cool. Why was she so hot? She looked down and saw the ornate heavy kimono she was wearing. Her eyes flashed back to Kakashi in his equally fancy black one. Kimonos…for the blessing ceremony…the wedding...wait…no...no. That was a dream? It couldn't be true. Panic started to course through her body again. Shakily she got up and went to the window.

Guren gasped at the crowd that was still standing there. She could feel the little strength she had regained start to sap away equally as fast. She stepped away from the window, so they could not see her, but continued to peer out. They were cheering, familiar faces were flashing before her eyes. She first focused on Yukimaru. His eyes looked wide and scared as they were darting at the scene before him. When they last spoke this morning, she had told her she needed to leave early for work. To be pulled out of school, and see it announced that she was married. He must feel so betrayed.

Scanning right, she saw Koharu and next to her Yamato. They both looked shocked. She could see Koharu whispering something to Yamato. She must be angry. She was the one that was supposed to be set up with Kakashi, and now it looked like she swept in from under her. Their friendship was a truly unlikely one, but one she had grown to treasure over this past year.

She glanced back at Kakashi. While his face was covered, it could not cover his anger. He started pacing back and forth cracking his knuckles as he kept staring at the door of the temple.

Guren sighed as she continued watching out the window. What were the elders even thinking setting this up? The Hokage would be embarrassed, and the relations between the two nations would be forever soured.

The heavy wooden door suddenly opened bringing in a bright stream of light. The elders, Kaito and Yohiko, slowly walked into the temple.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this is your idea of a practical joke? Because I am not laughing" Kakashi hissed.

"Of course, marriage is no laughing matter" Kaito replied.

"Neither is getting married without one knowing. That in itself should void this union."

"Oh, I wasn't under the impression that you didn't understand what was happening. After all, that was the purpose of your trip was it not? To find a bride? Did I misunderstand?"

"Nobody is misunderstanding anything. You and your cohort of yours dreamt this up didn't you. Well, you just caused yourself a headache, because nothing good is going to come of this. Nothing at all. If you think that The Village Hidden in the Leaf is going to be on good terms after this stunt – "

"Oh I do think that." Kaito interrupted. He gave a smug smile to the pair. "I truly do. You wouldn't want to cause an international incident so soon after the Great War ended? That you as the new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf came into our small humble village seeking a wife and only to take her virtue and leave her high and dry the next day."

"What do you mean take my virtue?" Guren said angrily. "That is none of-"

"I mean that would look terrible" Kaito continued ignoring the angry kunoichi. "It's sure to sour relations with some of our larger allies too I might add. There is also the fact that the whole town witnessed your joyous union. And then you carried her back to the temple in your arms when she became overwhelmed with the attention. I couldn't have planned something more romantic myself. It's already the talk of the village. They must think you two are eager to consummate this union. Although, the temple is not really the most appropriate place for that."

"I will not be blackmailed." Kakashi said sternly as he walked towards Kaito. "Your threats have no meaning to me."

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. I wouldn't use that. More like shown the correct path. Guided if you will. But while you may not feel any sort of obligation to this village and what just occurred, I think your dear new wife has commitments that she cannot break."

Guren turned towards them eyes blazing at the word _wife_. She gripped the table, leaning toward the elder she had worked so faithfully for this past year. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You made a promise to your village."

The table made a loud crack. The group quickly jumped back in shock. The entire table had crystallized along with each cup, bowl, vase a top turning into a pink crystal vessel. Guren blinked and everything shattered. The table, and each vessel shot out shards out around the room.

The elders jumped back in shock. The entire structure was rubble at her feet in a mere blink of an eye. Kaito shuddered. While he had known of Guren's powers, it was the first time he had seen the sheer power of her jutsu up close. Truly it was a deadly one. He would need to choose his words carefully.

"Are you challenging me?" Do you think that this is going to work? Do you even know who you are messing with?"

"You pledged loyalty this village Guren. You and Yukimaru. Do I need to remind you what the punishment is for disloyalty?"

Guren laughed in frustration. "Loyalty and trust goes two ways. Where was your loyalty when you made this plan with absolutely no consideration to me? I have faithfully worked for this village. I will not be loyal to a man who betrays my trust."

"That's too bad my dear Guren. I've thought about this carefully, and for some time now. The Village Hidden in the Grass is going to experience a flurry of prosperity and business with this union. If I have learned one thing over the years it's to have insurance on my plans. You will go along with this if you care at all for the safety of young Yukimaru."

Guren's eyes darted back to the window. She rushed back to it only to see that Yukimaru was no longer there.

"Where is he? Where have you taken him?"

"I am just ensuring that you remain loyal. I've been dreaming of a time when the Village Hidden in the Grass could come to great power. Long and lasting power. And that starts with our alliance. I need someone there, that will keep our interests to our benefit at all times. Yukimaru will be the key. Besides, I've heard of the depths of your loyalty before. To Orochimaru? I'm sure Yukimaru's mother could say something about that also if she had the chance."

"Bastard" Guren hissed. "If you harm one hair on Yukimaru, I will kill you" She whipped out her arm which now had a glowing chakra blade attached. She raised her arm towards the elder. Kakashi grabbed hold of her other arm and held her back.

"We need to find out what happened to Yukimaru. You can't act rashly right now" he whispered.

"I can't act rashly can I? I've killed a village before, and I'm not afraid to do it again. That was me as a mere child, I can do a lot more now. I can make them suffer with great skill. Believe me, I can make them suffer."

Yohiko's eyes went wide in fear. What was happening? Kaito had not mentioned any plans to threaten the young boy. Had she been duped by her old friend? She thought it was merely trying to push the Hokage into becoming married. Not this power play for the Grass village. She shuddered at the sight of Guren. She had heard rumours about the sheer power of this woman, but it appeared that the tales about this woman were true.

"Nobody will be killing villages" Kakashi stated sternly. He looked whispered to Guren. "You need to calm down. We need to come up with a plan."

Kaito chuckled and looked at Yohiko who was edging towards the door nervously. "Aren't they the perfect ying and yang? I knew this pairing would be a success. Already, his cool head is balancing her fiery temper."

"If you think I'm calm right now, you're dumber than you look." Kakashi snapped.

The room went quiet. The elders stepped back, as they could feel the deep anger emanating from the Hokage. He had been so polite to this point, but they saw that he was on the edge of boiling over.

"Bring the boy now." Kakashi demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not yet. Not tonight. Yukimaru is occupied. I assure you the boy will be fine. A little worse for wear perhaps, but intact. I have eyes and ears everywhere, teams of sensors is watching your every move. If you two use your chakra in any meaningful way tonight, the boy is dead. Cooperate and you may see him tomorrow."

"What are you doing to him?"

"We are just ensuring his loyalty. I'm sure your wife can figure it out." Kaito cackled.

Guren went pale as she stared into Kaito's eyes. How could she have been so trusting. Her? After everything she had been though. She had underestimated his apparent kind nature. She thought it was a simple village with simple needs. She should have known that things are never as they seem.

"Why don't you two go back to Lord Hokage's quarters. I'm sure you want to get better acquainted with your new wife."

Guren shot him an evil look.

"Come on. We have a lot to discuss" Kakashi said quietly.

* * *

Guren tentatively walked into Kakashi's bedroom chamber. He shut the door behind her. It was the first time she had ever seen this chamber in the manor. Beautifully decorated with the finest of silks and linens. They really had put the Hokage in the nicest place possible.

Kakashi took off the thick black Kimono and threw it on the chair.

"Nice people you work with there" he muttered.

Guren started pacing around the room. "We have to find him. We have to find him and get him out of here. That's the only thing I care about."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "You heard them, They have sensors watching this room for any chakra at all. Kaito seemed to think you'd understand his threat. Do you?"

Guren pursed her lips and continued looking out the window.

"This is all my fault. I should have never done this. He would have been better off without me. They…they couldn't possible. They don't have the skill"

Kakashi took hold of her shoulders and held them out straight in front of him. "What? What is it?"

"I…..I learned a great many things when I studied under Orochimaru…he knows many jutsus." She gulped. "One time Kaito and I were discussing possible strategies of protection of the village. I didn't think of it at the time but - we once spoke of the benefit of cursed seals. His interest really peaked. But - I know he doesn't have anyone in this village with that level of talent to do this. But - I suppose there are always rogue shinobi. It's my gut feeling that it is that." Her eyes grew cold. "It's painful, and permanent. If Yukimaru breaks the vow of the curse, he will die." She turned her back. "If I had never gotten mixed up with him, he would have never gotten hurt like this."

"Perhaps. But that is neither here nor there right now."

"We need to get him before they do this to him. What about the Kamui Jutsu? Isn't it so fast the sensors wouldn't even have the time to respond. It was all the talk during the last war."

"It depends on the Sharingan which I no longer have. We are essentially trapped here for the night. The sensors are watching us, and we don't want to endanger Yukimaru any further. I think our best bet would be to retrieve Yukimaru tomorrow, and leave."

"Leave? Just like that? They are going to curse seal him, and we are just going to pick him up afterwards and leave? It's exactly what they want! That is exactly his plan! And what about this marriage mess?"

"I think it's best that we give them what they are looking for right now. It doesn't mean that it has to stay that way, but it at least it buys us time to figure out how to best deal with the situation. Our first priority should be to make sure that Yukimaru is safely in our custody. Then we can take him back to the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade is the best at medical Ninjutsu in the world as far as I'm concerned. She may know of a way."

"The curse seal is permanent. It cannot be removed. The only one I know of that may have the knowledge to do this is –"

They both stared at each other.

"Orochimaru."

Guren sighed. It appeared that they were going to give the elders what they wanted. For now.

* * *

Kakashi was washing up in the bathroom, when Guren heard a gentle rap on the door. She walked up and cautiously opened it, making sure she had quenched her chakra completely. She would not take any chances. She opened to see Kaito, the elder from the Hidden Leaf, standing there with a cloth bag on the floor near her feet. Kaito bowed slightly. "May I speak with you my lady?"

Guren stepped out of the room, and closed the door slightly. "Yes?"

Yohiko looked at the flustered young lady and her heart filled with regret. When she had agreed to this plan, she did not think that Kaito's plan would be so dark in nature. She thought at worst, they would cancel the marriage, and get a thorough tongue lashing at most. She would have never agreed to this if she knew it involved hurting a child. When she saw the look on Guren's face her guilt doubled over. It was the realization that her plan not only affected the child, but this young woman as well. Her life was changed, she was now a wife.

She thought back on her own life. She had been utterly unprepared for her wedding night and all it entailed. Now she had put this upon this young woman. When she woke up this morning, this was the last thing she must have thought, and now her life was forever changed.

"I came to check in on you."

"Oh really? You've gotten a sudden bout of caring? Well I don't care for your false sympathies. All I want to see is Yukimaru. Can you offer that to me?"

Yohiko sadly shook her head. "Guren. You have to believe me. I didn't know he was going to involve the child. I tried speaking to him but they have iced me out. I have no more knowledge than you do -"

Guren grasped her hand and squeezed. "You must try harder. You must. Please don't tell me that political gain and alliances are more important than a child?"

She looked down. "It's not, but it's no use at this point. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be this way." She leaned down and picked up a bag that was near her feet and handed it to Guren.

"What is this?" Guren asked peeking into the bag.

"It's just some essentials for tonight. I had someone run to your home and pick up a few things. Just some clothes, and your toothbrush and what not."

Guren rifled through the bag. It was truly minimal. A simple yukata for tomorrow, and a few toiletries. A brush for her hair. Nothing else.

"Where are my night clothes?"

Yohiko flushed red. She gave the young woman a gentle smile. "Kakashi. He is a good man. He truly is. I'm sure he will be gentle with you. Things will be easier for you if you do not resist. That's been my own experience. Good night, and happy wedding day to you." The elder turned and slowly shuffled down the hall.

Guren leaned back on the door reeling with the implication. They did not include night clothes because they thought that she would not need clothing.

She shuddered. That - that was not happening. Kakashi wasn't on board with this marriage either, surely he couldn't be expecting her to lay as his wife. That was ridiculous? Wasn't it? But Yohiko seemed to act as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

She tentatively opened the door quickly re-entering the room and shutting it quickly behind her. She held the bag against her chest. Kakashi was looking out the window and taking off his shirt, leaving his black tank top underneath. He turned his head towards Guren.

"Oh there you are. It's so hot in this room isn't it? I could barely sleep last night, I'm not used to this heat. Konoha is a fair bit cooler."

Guren didn't speak as she stared at his bare shoulders. Her eyes continued to gaze down his strong arms that were marked with scars. His black tank fit closely like a second skin. What Koharu was implying at last night's dinner wasn't wrong, it had been a long time since she had been with a man. Was that why she was having trouble tearing her eyes away? Or was it just seeds from her previous conversation with Yohiko. She needed to get her head together. There were more important things than staring at the attractive man in front of her. What was wrong with her?

Kakashi gazed at the blue haired kunoichi that was clutching her bag so closely to her chest who appeared to be lost in thought. Her face was flushed, and she was still wearing the heavy ornate kimono from this morning. She must be boiling hot in that thing, and is this room, the heat seemed to stagnate. She had already fainted once, he didn't want to risk her fainting all over again. It appeared that whoever had come to the door had dropped some clothes off for her.

He walked up and gently touched the collar of her kimono. "Why don't you take this off?"

"What? What do you mean?"

He paused and looked her over. "You look really hot."

Guren shifted uncomfortably as she gazed at the half undressed shinobi. He was leaning in so close. Maybe he was thinking what Yohiko was mentioning. "I mean, you do too. Very much so. But that doesn't mean we should - I mean we barely know each other."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't care that we don't know each other? I mean, I know we're technically married but-" Guren stopped. She realized from the confused look that Kakashi was referring to the temperature in the room.

"I mean, I don't have anything cooler to wear. The yukuta they packed is not suitable to sleep in."

Kakashi's face softened as he looked at her. He could see her sheer embarrassment from the situation that she had been thrust into. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and pressured into anything he was not expecting in the least. He walked over to his bag he had packed for the trip, and started rifling through. He pulled out a soft cotton black shirt he had packed and handed it to her.

She gave him a shy smile. It was kind of him. A way of bypassing the awkward conversation without having to speak about it. Yohiko was right in one respect. He was a kind man. She held the folded shirt close to her. "Thank-you. I'll go change."

She took the shirt and toiletries towards the washroom and started closing the door.

"Guren?" Kakashi called.

"Yes?"

"So you think I'm hot do you?"

Guren slammed the bathroom door shut to the sounds of Kakashi laughing lightly.

* * *

Kakashi lay on the bed and sighed. So much had happened today, and it was going to be a challenge to try to fix this mess. He should have gone with his gut and never gotten into this whole matchmaking mess in the first place. This is so much worse than having to endure the nagging of the elders. Now he had an embarrassing political incident, a child that was being held as a pawn and possibly hurt, and now the most crazy of all - an arranged marriage complete with wife. And not just any wife - Orochimaru's former protégé. How exactly was he going to explain this one to Tsunade.

Kakashi looked up to see Guren exit the washroom. She was wearing his shirt that he had loaned her, and it fit her like a dress coming down to slightly above her knees. She had taken her hair down and brushed it so her blue locks were falling slightly below her shoulders. She was striking, there was no doubt about it. He had always noticed this about her. What was it with women dressed in oversized shirts that was so undeniably sexy? His eyes travelled down to her bare shapely legs peaking from below his shirt. His gaze traveled back up her body. Really his shirt had never looked so good.

Guren raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Stop staring."

"Who's staring?"

"You are. I'm not blind. And if you are not staring, then you really are blind." she replied smugly.

Kakashi laughed. This woman had confidence in spades.

She proceeded to the couch that was under the window. "It's fine. I will sleep right here, I don't need you to put on a chivalry act for me. I've slept in much worse conditions."

"Great" Kakashi replied. He picked up the pillow next to him and chucked it in her direction. "You might need this."

Guren caught the pillow and frowned. Kakashi was stretched out comfortably on the bed with his eyes closed, still wearing his mask. She thought he would at least protest a little and offer the bed. He seemed perfectly content lying there. It wasn't long before she heard the sounds of his breathing change. He had drifted off to sleep.

She took the pillow and fluffed it and put it on the end of the couch. She stared at the dark sky. The sooner she could fall asleep, the quicker morning could come, and she could reunite with Yukimaru. After all, he was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to a distinct chill that had come over the room. Apparently the temperature must drop significantly during the night in the Land of Grass. He had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep over the covers. He looked over to the couch to see it empty. As he scanned the room, he saw the blue haired kunoichi sitting on the window sill with her legs up, her head laying against her knees as she gazed out the window. She had made a row of tiny pink crystals that she had lined up against the windowpane.

He grabbed the blanket off the bed and came to the window. As she turned her head towards him, he could see her eyes were red. He draped the blanket around her shoulders. She swung her legs down and he took a seat beside her on the window sill.

"I heard something," Guren said softly.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard a scream. I don't know. I'm not sure. I can't get it out of my head that they could be hurting him, and I'm just sitting here doing nothing. I've heard lots of strange noises tonight."

"I know it goes against your instincts, but I honestly think we have a better chance at helping him if we stay put tonight. Maybe they are bluffing, and seeing if we will get along? Either way, I think it's best for everyone that we get Yukimaru back and then we can help him. They promised us they would not harm him if we did not try to escape tonight."

"Why should I believe anything they say? I will not feel better until he's with me again." Guren wiped a lone tear that had started falling down her cheek.

"I don't want to call their bluff in case they are not lying. It's not worth the risk. They promised you could see him in the morning." Kakashi picked up a pink crystal that Guren had created. The gem was beautiful, and the lightest shade of pink. Each crystal she had made was of a unique design. He held up the gem to the moonlight. "I promise you I will not let them take him away."

"Why are you being so kind? I'm sure this is the last thing you ever wanted to be doing. You don't have to help me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody is taking care of anyone. They put us in this situation, and we need to figure out the best way to get out of it without anyone getting hurt. That's all I want." He reached over and squeezed Guren's cold small hand. "We'll figure it out ok. I promise."

She looked up into his dark eyes. "And then we'll make them pay."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life's been busy and hard lately. I hope you enjoy, and any reviews mean the world to me. Thank-you!**


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guren and Kakashi have their confrontation with Kaito. What has happened to Yukimaru?

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a large grey stone mug on the bedside table. He reached his hand out to touch. As his fingers surrounded the cylinder, the heat travelled from the tips of his fingers back up into his hands. He peered inside. The hot liquid was a bright amber colour. Tea by the looks of it - orange pekoe.

He sat up and scanned the room. A second mug was on the small table across the room, but she was no where to be seen. The light trickle of water could be heard coming from the bathroom. She must be getting ready. He pulled himself up into the sitting position and propped the pillow behind him. He reached over and picked up the stone mug. The warmth or the tea soon down his throat and into his body. It was perfect just the way he liked it. A splash of milk, and just enough sugar to slightly sweeten the brew.

The door from the washroom opened and Guren walked out. She had already showered and put on the yukata that Yohiko had delivered last night.

She folded her borrowed shirt and put it at the end of the bed. "You're finally up?"

Kakashi looked out the window to see that the sun was only just starting to rise. He leaned back against the headboard and took another sip. "If you're a morning person, this marriage is definitely not going to work out."

Guren crossed her arms and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure that's the main issue with our being married isn't it."

Kakashi yawned and stretched out his arms. "At this hour - yes."

"I couldn't sleep. After we spoke, I tried, but I kept hearing things. Strange noises. It went on all night. I'm just worried. All I can think of is Yukimaru."

He gave a sympathetic look. He predicted that she would not be able to rest. In her position, it would really be impossible. She looked surprisingly well rested though, probably because she was running off a good amount of adrenalin.

She walked out and gazed out the window at the morning light that was starting to stream in, a demure look formed on her face. She looked so utterly peaceful in this moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he took another sip.

She smiled, and put her cup of tea down on the table that was near the window. "I was thinking of ways to kill Kaito."

Kakashi set the cup back down on the table. Demure look aside, this woman did not appear to have that trait in her character. "I see you're not going the diplomatic route in your thinking."

"Diplomacy went out the window when he pulled this stunt. He has no idea who he is dealing with."

"Neither do I. So humour me. What were you thinking?"

A soft smile crossed her face. "Crystal is a lot like glass in its properties. It can be stretched and formed into so many different shapes and configurations. But something you may not know, is that I can change the shape of my creation instantly. A smooth crystal needle can be made jagged at the blink of an eye. That would leave a nice surprise for him wouldn't it."

Kakashi shuddered. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say today."

"Ok, I know you're itching to kill Kaito, but we can't be rash. If he did put some sort of curse mark on Yukimaru, any action towards him may hurt him. So you're going to have some level of restraint - at least initially." He glanced out the window at the sun that was starting its ascent. "I guess since, I'm up I might as well get ready." He grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed to the bathroom.

Guren cracked her knuckles and continued looking out the window. She knew she needed to keep her emotions in check. But how could she if he had hurt Yukimaru? Kakashi was right though. She would need to wait. With patience, her revenge would be perfect and complete.

A small rap came from the door. Guren looked back at the washroom, but the sudden spattering of water indicated that Kakashi was now in the shower. She opened the door to their room to see a young woman standing there. Her cheeks flooded a deep shade of crimson when she saw Guren.

"Good m-morning Lady Guren" the maid stuttered.

"Good morning"

"You look very well my lady." A big smile burst across her face.

Guren frowned. What was with this maid. Why was she acting so strange? "Thank you. Why have you called? Do you have a message for me?"

The young lady tried to peer into the room. "Is the Lord Hokage ready also?"

Guren heard the water shut off. "He should be ready shortly."

"Will you two be needing breakfast? I can only imagine you both must be famished."

"We had some tea. I'm fine but - " Guren looked at the door. She really knew nothing about Kakashi's eating habits, but her experience with most men, was they were a lot less difficult when their stomachs were full. "Maybe a light breakfast for"

"Your husband?"

Guren looked at her blankly. It was not a word she was used to nor was it a word she was thinking of getting used to either.

"I would think a hearty breakfast may be more in order after yesterday" the lady said with a smile.

"I suppose. Whatever you think is appropriate. Is that all? I am waiting to hear when I can meet with Kaito. He has promised me a meeting this morning."

"Ah yes, he will meet you at 10 am in the courtyard in front of the temple. A guard will accompany you both from your room."

"Accompany us? Are we not to be trusted to make our own way there?"

"I'm sorry my lady. I'm only relaying the message that was given to me." She bowed slightly.

Guren sighed. "I suppose. Well we will be ready."

"And I will send the breakfast up. I'll be sure to send lots of liquids."

"What?"

The young lady giggled.

* * *

A large amour laden guard stood next to Kakashi as they walked to the courtyard. He gave the Hokage a smile and then leaned towards him.

"Share your secrets man. Knowledge like that shouldn't be kept a secret."

"What secret?" Kakashi said to him quietly.

The guard just continued looking forward and whistled under his breath. "It's always the quiet ones."

Kakashi looked at him puzzled. He had no idea what the guard was referring to.

Guren tugged on Kakashi's shoulder. "Do you think he'll have Yukimaru with him. He better, or I'm not speaking with him at all."

"I would assume so, but you never know. He used him as his main bargaining chip, so I think that he'll be there."

They continued walking down the winding wooded path into the centre of the village where the temple was showcased. In the distance, Guren could see a good number of people. She squinted, the familiar form of a young boy was standing next to a man in the distance. It had to be Yukimaru.

"He's there" Guren whispered, quickening her step.

Kakashi squinted. "It looks like Yamato is there too in the crowd. That's good. Reinforcements if needed. Remember" Kakashi cautioned. "Kaito will have something up his sleeve, and we have to be on guard." He shook his head. "He certainly didn't come unprepared did he?"

It was true. The village elder had surrounded himself with a selection of elite Jounin from the village. It was strange. These were shinobi that she had previously worked with. It was to his detriment though, that he had given her such a free reign in the village. She knew these men. She knew their strengths and their weaknesses.

Kakashi and Guren approached the group which quickly surrounded them from all sides.

"Is this necessary?" Kakashi asked. "We have kept our word. We have not done anything, we have not used our chakra and we came to this meeting with no weapons."

Kaito crossed his arms and looked sternly at them. "That may be so, but I know that you are both very powerful shinobi. And Guren I know, tends for the act now ask questions later approach. I thought it best I cover my ground appropriately."

"Let me see Yukimaru. This discussion will go no further until I know that he's safe and unharmed" Guren stated.

"Yukimaru is fine. Maybe, improved if anything."

"Show me him now, before I lose my patience on you." Guren snapped.

"That's a strong statement from a woman who is not holding a winning hand."

"You know I don't speak my words lightly" she snapped.

The pair considered each other, when Kaito signaled a guard. They brought the young boy forward in front of the guard but did not let him advance any further.

Guren gasped when she saw him. To an untrained eye, he looked perfectly fine, but she immediately noticed the difference. The bags under his eyes, the blank look that showed trauma, his red tinged eyes. Her fears were not unfounded. They had done something to him. Something terrible.

"What have you done to him?"

The elder snickered. "What makes you think I've done something to him? Is he not standing here, in perfect condition?"

Guren looked at Yukimaru's eyes. There was a sadness and emptiness that was previously not there. There also was a look of desperation. A look that appeared to be willing her to figure what was wrong, and to make things right.

"I only going to repeat myself once. What have you done to him. His eyes tell me that it was not nothing. If you have decided our fates then show me your winning hand."

"Ah, sweet young Guren. Over the years, I've gotten myself involved in a great many operations. And you know the one thing that I've learned over time? The one thing that that has proven the test of time. It is simplicity. Over complex plans always lead to complications and unforeseen outcomes that have too many involved. My plan is simply for you to do what I mentioned to you in the temple the other day."

"Stop beating around the bush and be out with it" Kakashi demanded.

"All I want is great prosperity for the Hidden Grass and to be the preferred trading partner for all deals when they come up. Plus protection for our village. It is simple. I have no terrible plans."

"And what have you done to ensure your will is done, besides performing some sham wedding ritual, that I could still have cancelled at a moments notice." Kakashi stated.

"Ahh" Kaito said tapped his lips. "You are perceptive. Yes, of course, I took some insurance out on my plans." He gestured to the boy. "Show them."

Yukimaru nervously stuck out his tongue that showed a series of black lines had been seared into it. It was as they had feared – the cursed tongue eradication seal.

"No!" she gasped. Guren took a step back unsteady. Kakashi put his hand out against her back to brace her. Yukimaru looked sadly at her and then hung his head down in shame.

"You may be wondering, how this is really going to help me. Well, this seal is no ordinary one. It's very special indeed. See instead of Yukimaru not being able to speak about certain things, this works in an opposite manner. Yukimaru will be my eyes and ears. He will be controlled by me at my bidding. His voice is no longer his. Yukimaru – say something to Guren."

The boy looked up. He started gesturing and moving his mouth but no sound came out.

"You took his voice away? He cannot speak at all?" Guren hissed.

"Not quite." He looked at Yukimaru who eyes went blank.

Yukimaru turned to Kakashi. "My voice works perfectly well, doesn't it Lord Hokage? Such a brilliant curse this is."

The difference was stark. Yukimaru's voice was empty of his personality, he was simply repeated words that were put there by Kaito.

"He will be my eyes and ears at my choosing. And if I see something that displeases me then –"

Yukimaru dropped to the floor doubled over in pain, tears streaming from his eyes. Guren rushed forward. The guards launched forward but Kaito raised his hand to stop them.

"It's fine. It is done. No harm in her comforting the boy."

Guren ran over and held the boy who melted into a puddle of tears in her arms. She turned to Kaito. "You are the caster?"

Kaito crossed his arms and smiled. "His fate is in my hands. This could go smoothly for you, and Yukimaru if you simply play your cards right. And if I see behaviour that I think is not beneficial – then I will let my displeasure be known through Yukimaru."

"And what happens if something happens to the caster?" she asked.

"Clever woman. You are asking all the right questions. Well, in this case that I die – the boy dies."

"But you are an old man!" Guren sputtered. "You could die for reasons not of our doing. You are fine with Yukimaru dying for no good reason at all?"

"Don't worry. I don't plan on dying any time soon. And when my time does come – well you know better than most, that life is a bitter pill isn't it?" He signaled the guards. "I think that concludes our business for now. I wish you all the best on your new life in Konoha." The guards surrounded him and they exited leaving Guren, Kakashi, Yukimaru and Yamato in the clearing.

Guren held Yukimaru tight in her arms. "Are you alright?

The boy nodded sadly.

Yamato reached into his bag and pulled out a small blanket. He brought it over wrapped it around the young boy's shoulders.

Kakashi leaned down, and touched Guren's back. "I think it's best we leave as soon as possible. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner they will no longer have the upper hand. In Konoha we can regroup and see how to move forward."

Guren nodded. She noticed how careful he was being not to say too much in front of the boy. It would be important, at least until they knew more, to look like they were following Kaito's wishes.

"I need to pick up a few things from my home for Yukimaru and I" Guren stated.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

It felt strange to pick up and go the place she had made her home for the past year. How quickly things changed from yesterday, feeling secure in her position and now it felt she was amongst enemies. Everything was different. She had let her guard down, and now she was being punished for it.

She put the last few items she wanted to take in her travel bag. Kakashi had assured her that she would be able to get anything she needed in Konoha. What was her life going to look like there? She would be entering as Kakashi's wife. That she would be living in his home, taking on that role. He had been kind so far, but the fact remained, that ultimately he was a stranger. A stranger she had to live and be alone with.

She shut the door of her old home, when she saw a familiar face walking down the lane. It was a face one couldn't forget. Her beauty was really one for the ages.

Koharu.

When Guren had first arrived in the Hidden Grass village, one of the first tasks she was assigned to was to "manage" Koharu. It was a task that she was not looking forward to in the least. Guren had always been a loner of sorts, and keeping some princess in line wasn't exactly something she was eager to be doing.. But what she found in her was so unexpected. Koharu was so genuinely uninhibited and warm. She wore her heart on her sleeve at all times. She immediately spoke to Guren as a confidante, and confessed her thoughts and feelings about everything and everyone around her. True, she was not the sharpest in her knowledge, but she did have a keen sense of people. Over the past year she found her relationship with her changing. Guren found herself opening up. Sharing personal thoughts with her that she would never would have done. She had made a true friend in the most unlikely of places.

But this friendship that she had forged, may be irreparably damaged. Koharu must think she was the worst person in the world, to sweep in and marry the man that was intended for her. But how much could she tell her? She didn't want her to think that she would betray her trust like that.

"Please can we talk" Guren beckoned her to come over to the door. She was not quite looking herself. There was something different about her. Her hair looked disheveled, her yukata slightly askew. Something was not right.

"Did something happen to you?" Guren whispered.

"That depends on what you mean?" Koharu replied. Her face looked like she wanted to say more, but she was not coming out with it, which in itself, was very unlike her. She was typically not one to hold back. She was probably too angry with her.

"You have to believe me, I did not intend for this to happen. I didn't even know I was getting married when it happened. I would never try to take someone you were interested in away from you. I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh Kakashi!" Koharu laughed. "I'm not upset about the Hokage. I mean he is cute, from what I could see, but to be honest, he's not really my type. And he really seemed to being paying more attention to you anyways. " She started twirling her hair. "Anyways, I have something to show you."

She pulled Guren aside to the side of her home that was wooded by some large oak trees and a lot of shrubbery. "Can anyone see?"

Guren looked around. "No. This is a really private spot. What is it? Did someone hurt you? Just say the word, and they will regret the day they were ever born."

Koharu took another quick look around, and then loosened her obi, and slid her yukata down so it revealed her bare shoulder and the top of her back. Her neck was marred with dark bruises, and there was scratch lines going down her shoulder blades.

Guren clenched her fist in anger. "Who the hell did this?!-"

"Amazing right?" Koharu interrupted with a smirk on her face. She considered the confused look on Guren's face and laughed. "And they say, I'm not that smart."

Guren looked at her. The marks, the disheveled hair, the scratches, the bruised lips. She lowered her voice into a barely audible whisper. "Is this from-"

"-Sex? God yes. Honestly the most incredible sex I've ever had." She laughed. "Man, I can barely walk today."

"With who? I didn't know you had some secret boyfriend!"

Koharu shook out her gorgeous chestnut hair, and started readjusting her yukata. "When Kakashi was talking about Yamato's "assets", I couldn't get him off my mind. You know that he's totally my type. Strong, dark hair and eyes. I thought, let me flirt with him a bit and see how that goes. So during your wedding announcement, I started speaking with him. At first I was just teasing him a bit about the dinner the night before. I didn't know what to expect, but he was really sweet and kind one on one. He really listened to what I had to say. So at that point I knew I was interested. I wanted to make my move as I knew they were only in town for a few days. Plus he was so distracted with everything that was happening with Kakashi. So…." Koharu paused and blushed. "I noticed that he was kind of staring at a Kojiri tree with interest. He said he had never seen that type of tree before. That surprised me, since its' so common here. I told him that tarts made from the fruits are so sublime. He just smiled and nodded. That's when I came up with my plan, I just hoped it would work."

"What was that?" Guren asked. It was nice to see her friend looking so happy, it wasn't something she had seen her be in a long time.

"I made him the tart! I went right home and made them. They are not too difficult really. And then, I decided to pay him a visit late in the evening. Honestly, I didn't know how this would go? I didn't know if he'd be happy or weird about it? But either way, I knew that I wanted to see him. If he was acting strange about it, I would just go home."

Guren smiled. "Go on."

"So he was so surprised to see me at his door. You should have seen him, he looked so handsome. He must have just taken a shower or something, and was wearing just a t-shirt and some casual pants. When he saw that I had made him a tart, his whole face flushed red. He really couldn't believe that I made this just for him. It was so incredibly sweet. He just seemed really taken aback by the gesture."

Guren smiled. The young lady's earnestness was one of her best qualities. "He may have not really have had someone do that for him in his life before."

"I can't really imagine that, but maybe. Anyways, we ate the tarts together and were talking. And it was just so nice. He was sweet and was very polite...but."

"But what?"

"I could see that something in his eyes. You know what I mean. That look. The looks that were lingering as he watched me as we talked. I knew. I knew he was interested. But I didn't think he'd make the first move. I mean, probably because of his role - he was accompanying the Hokage, and probably worried because I am royalty here. So, I knew it was up to me."

"What did you do? How did you get from there to" Guren looked over the disheveled young woman "to here"

"Well, we had talked for a while, and it was time to go. I packed up my stuff and headed to the door, to which he was walking me out. He had a tiny bit of the tart filling in the corner of his mouth. So I took my finger and gently wiped it off his mouth. Then" She got a wicked grin on her face. "I slowly sucked the jam off my finger."

"Oh my God." Guren said started laughing.

" Then I leaned up and whispered –" Koharu flushed red, and then whispered a few words in Guren's ear.

"Koharu!" Guren gasped, her face now as red as Koharu's.

She laughed. "It was over by that point. I swear the door was barely closed before he was all over me."

"Right then and there huh?"

"God, he was amazing. And let me tell you, what Kakashi was alluding to at dinner was a hundred percent accurate. We did it all night long - on the bed, on the floor, in the shower, against the wall, on the window sill. He has amazing stamina let me tell you. My voice is gone. My whole body feels wrecked - but in a good way. A really good way. I almost feel dehydrated."

Guren went pale it was all coming together. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean where was I? Clearly I was riding on Yamato's -"

"Koharu! I mean where was he staying?"

"Oh the same place as the Hokage silly. They travelled as a group after all. They were all put up in the manor."

The strange noises all night, the looks from all the staff, the offers of water, big meals. They thought it was her. Her and Kakashi consummating their marriage in the loudest most enthusiastic manner possible.

"Oh my God…."

Koharu smiled. "I never expected it, because I really like him. Like I can't explain how I'm feeling right now. You know Guren-"

"-Yes?"

"Kakashi seems like a nice match for you, he always seemed very interested in everything you said the other night. He's so handsome, and he seems close with Yamato. And I can't say enough nice things about Yamato, so that's a good sign, right?"

"Koharu, listen to me. You can't trust anyone in this village. Especially not Kaito. He hurt Yukimaru –"

Her face went pale. "What? He hurt him? I'll kill him myself" Koharu said shocked.

"Don't do anything, don't even let on that you know anything. If anything happens to him, then Yukimaru will get hurt. It's a long story, but you have to believe me. Besides, I'm worried about you too. He will think nothing of pairing you with someone who he thinks will benefit the village with no regard for your wishes."

"I mean he hasn't yet… but I don't want to be forced to marry."

"Why don't you come with me now?"

"You know I can't do that. I'm the princess, I have obligations that I need to keep. I mean…maybe one day, but I can't just leave just like that."

"Just please promise me to be careful. He's not a good man. I thought he was, but I was so wrong."

"I promise to be careful. I can be your eyes and ears here."

Guren's eye's flashed bright. "You know…that's not a half bad idea. Do you still make your monthly trip to the see your great grandmother?"

"Yes, I go to see her. I promised my family I would visit her regularly, she's a funny old lady really."

"Well, perhaps we can send messages when you go to that town. Or maybe." Guren gave the young lady a smile. "We can send a messenger with a message. A certain shinobi perhaps?"

Her eyes lit up. "That would be amazing. But I mean…only if he wants to."

"Of course. Only if he wants to. But if he does, I should be able to pull some strings." She laughed, "I am the Hokage's wife after all. It has to come with some perks."

Koharu embraced her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Guren paused to think of the life she was about to embark on. Everything an unknown, and immediately all eyes would be on her. It was terrifying.

"Me too Koharu. Me too."

**A/N: Thanks for readings! I really appreciate your reviews, they really help motivate! = )**


End file.
